Staci's Mom
by Implying Implications
Summary: After a nasty break up with Heather, Alejandro finds a second love. The catch? She's the mother of a certain chatterbox liar. Oh my. Mini one-shot, may be changed to M.


**I'm really surprised no one has done this yet.**

**Time for a drabble that'll get me thrown out of the fandom.**

* * *

Alejandro wasn't in his happiest of moods. Getting eliminated so early in the fifth season, getting dumped by Heather (for _Cameron_no less; seriously, how did that even happen?), and the fact that for his final year of highschool, he had to suffer a move to a new town and a new school.

"My cousin thrice removed, Joe, invented Digimon. Uh-huh, he's half Japanese. Hey, hey, Ally-pally, are you listening?"

Oh. And _she _was part of his bad mood too.

Staciwent to the same school as him. She was in half of his classes. And she would never. Shut. Up.

And if she said the word "Ya," one more time, he was certain he was going to scream.

"Ya, he's rich, but is a little miffed that Pokemon's more popular."

Right before Alejandro let out a blood-curdling scream of horror movie levels, _she__ rode up._

She had to have been one of his classmate's, some of which who didn't have licenses just like he lacked, older sister. An hourglass figure, beautiful brown hair, and plump, full lips, met his eyes.

It was then that he decided: He had to have her. It was his dream to have some college tail, although she looked a few years older than that. Nevertheless, the eighteen year old senior's interest was piqued.

"Like, that's my mom," Staci's voice broke his fantastic train of thought, "Later, Ally-Pally!"

Staci. Staci who was barely above Beth on the attractive scale. Had a hot mom. Not just a hot mom, but a smoking mom. Not just a smoking mom, but a "Mother I'd Like to Finagle."

If Alejandro was still in the Drama Machine, his brain would have made a System 32 error.

* * *

Her name was Destiny. He heard that amongst Staci's constantly false ramblings.

Their family had a new pool and Staci's mom- _Destiny_ was apparently fond of it. Alejandro originally thought thiswas a lie too, but yet here he was, invited by Staci toher house to swim in her pool.

"Ya, my great-great-great uncle was the first Prime Minister of Canada," Staci rambled as she swam next to Alejandro, "He also invented Canadian Bacon."

"Yeah, that's nice," he replied just to shut her up, trying his best to not look at the girl's surprisingly skimpy swimsuit which definitely didn't flatter her.

His gaze was instead focused on a window in the house. He knew it was wrong. Boy did he know it was wrong. But he couldn't look away from a window into Destiny's bedroom. Her back was turned to the window, but he watched as she unclasped her bra, lewd thoughts flowing through his mind.

_Aye, dios mio._

It almost made up for the mom not going swimming that day. And the fact that he was forced to get a terrible eyeful of Staci as she handed him a root beer.

He regretted nothing.

* * *

Alejandro needed money. Horribly. That was obvious. His diplomat father refused to give him a raise in his allowance, instead telling his son to get a job. Alejandro used to cut lawns during Freshman year, which seemed like a good idea to try again. That was one of the good things about being friends with Staci. Their family had a lawn big enough for both a pool and a nice acre of grass to cut, as well.

He wasn't too amused that while he shirtlessly pushed a lawnmower across the lawn that Staci wouldn't quit ogling him though.

It was his turn to ogle, however, when Staci's mom came outside with just a towel on, a masseuse in tow.

Every ripple of the massage. Two... _things_ being pressed down as she laid down.

He needed her.

"Mr. Burromuerto?" he heard her call out.

"S-si?"

"You missed a spot over there."

Oh yeah, she digged him.

Then he ran over the birdbath and broke it, not paying attention where he was going, putting himself in deeper debt.

* * *

"Ya, my uncle Simon invented Canadian Idol. He's good friends with Simon Cowell, even if Cowell stole his name."

Alejandro rolled his eyes. They weren't even watching Canadian Idol. They were supposed to be doing schoolwork. Staci was failing Science and that gave Alejandro an excuse to go to her house.

Looking up from his textbook, he noticed Destiny out of the corner of his eyes. As she cleaned, she bent over, showing some cleavage that even Lindsay would be jealous of.

"Staci?"

"Ya?"

"I gotta go to the bathroom," he explained, "Excuse me."

* * *

Fantasies ran wild in Alejandro's mind as he sat in the bathroom. A motion followed his fantasies as his hand went up and down in an odd way.

"Ally-Pally, did you fall in?"

A normal person would have knocked. But no, Staci invited herself into the bathroom, and Alejandro immediately cursed not locking the door.

Her eyes met his.

His eyes met hers.

Staci blushed.

Alejandro was mortified.

Running back out, the normally chatty brunette slammed the door. After a few seconds of uncharacteristic silence, she uttered with a smirk,

"He digs me."


End file.
